Dark Times
by Icy.Myth
Summary: I pray for the families of the two NYPD officers who were killed. I needed to rant so this was my vent. Please no hate. Peace. Love. Featuring Captain America/Steve and the Avengers.


_**I just wanted to write a little something about what has been going on in America.**_

_**NO HATE. NO HATE. NO HATE. NO HATE. **_

_**I LOVE EVERYONE NO MATTER WHAT! MWA! MWA! KISSES AND COOKIES FOR ALL!**_

Steve was beyond angry.

Some people believed that Captain America was a physical representation of the people, and that his feelings reflected the feelings and beliefs of the people of the United States.

Now, obviously that was not true.

Captain America was Steve. Steve was his own person. He just happened to agree with the majority of the population.

One thing that he could not stand, however, was the recent development in the city of New York City. His home.

The Avengers had never seen Steve like this before. He was constantly yelling at the television and muttering under his breath at random times. He would disappear for hours at a time, doing who knows what and it was honestly starting to scar-no, worry, them. Avengers weren't scared of anything.

But the way Steve was acting was bothering him.

Of course, they supposed they all should have seen it coming. It started with the shooting in Ferguson. Then in New York.

Steve had been pretty distraught and at first Tony constantly joked about it, claiming it was like Steve was on his period. Which, in a crude way, he was correct. Steve was acting extremely out of character. Sometimes Steve was crying his eyes out, muttering nonsense that no one could understand. It took a very gentle approach to deal with him when he was like this and usually Natasha got stuck with the job because, bro, no chick flick moments.

Then other times he could be very angry. He was both yelling and throwing things at the television which took Tony and Hawkeye to drag him out of the room and force him to calm down, or he was in the gym taking down punching bag after punching bag until Thor would give in and spar with him until he had no energy left and barely managed to stumble to his room before he fell asleep in a state of exhaustion.

The scary time though was when Steve was reasonable. The Avengers all had different stands on the recent events that were going on, and Steve was often a mediator between them. They supposed that was why he was Captain America. He saw both sides of the argument; he could understand how everyone felt because that was the kind of person Captain America was.

But Steve was not Captain America.

Steve was furious with the recent events that had taken place. The killer who assassinated two police officers in New York City. Steve felt like it was his fault that that happened. Right under his nose. He is Captain freaking America. It was his job to make sure that everyone in America was protected, no matter what. But he failed at that.

So from that point on, the hours that he was gone from the tower, he spent cruising around New York City. He was determined not to let anything happen again. He knew there were horrible police officers. But he also knew there were good police officers. He knew that there were people afraid of the police, but he also knew there were people who weren't afraid of the cops.

He looked down on the protests in the streets, as Captain America, and he did not take sides. That was not what he was about. He could protect America from evil outside its borders, but problems such as this was one thing that he could not fight. So he focused on making sure as few people as possible got hurt while this was happening. He liked to think of himself as a ghost when he did this. He was careful to make sure no one saw him as he protected everyone.

Captain America was always in control of his emotions. He never once cried while looking on at America's inner battle. He protected those who wore the badge and he protected those who didn't. To him, it did not matter. To him, they were all people who needed his help.

Captain America watched from the background listened to the heated debates from politicians and protesters in the street. He watched with silent pride as the officers quietly stood their ground by continuing to do their job. He watched with pride as the America people fought for what they thought was to be right.

Steve wanted to cry.

He did. Sometimes while he was watching America, sometimes while he by himself hiding in his room because America never used to be like this and he wanted to go back to his time where he din't have to worry about this.

Steve was heartbroken that the police officers were dead. He was heartbroken that it had come to the point where people had to go to such desperate measures to prove their point and he just wished everyone could get along because they were all family and sure family fought but at the end they all loved each other and right now he didn't see any of that love.

Steve kept his opinions silent and to himself. He didn't need to stir up in controversy or start any fights or political battles where the media would find something out before him.

Captain America kept his opinions silent and to himself. He knew what he was here for. Captain America was the symbol of hope to America in the toughest of times. He was before, and he knew he could be again. He was the hope that things would get better. He was the hope that in the end everything would be alright despite the hardships going on.

That was the basis of what Captain America stood for and that was what he was going to continue to stand for. Captain America believed in freedom of speech. Captain America believed in the American people. Captain America believed in the people who protected the citizens. Captain America believed in the people who walk the thin blue line.

So he decided that would be him voicing his opinion. He would stay silent. He would stay strong for the country. He would be the rock others needed to fall on when things got rough. So he attended the funerals of the police officers. He protected the protesters walking the streets of New York. He listened silently as the media rambled on and on.

It was only as Steve that he broke down. That he allowed himself to be weak and miss the country he once knew.

But only when he was Steve.

Because he was also Captain America.

And Captain America will do anything for the people in the country he so dearly loves.

**NO FLAMES IF YOU DON'T LIKE/AGREE**

**If anyone has any questions please PM.**

**If you want to yell at me PM me.**

**Peace.**

**Love.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
